PROJECT
by BlueOceanxo
Summary: Action/horror/War of the Worlds without the aliens sort of fic.Totally different from my usually humorous stories, but I must say that I have a much richer style of writing when I stray from the usual. PLEASE R&R and read the sequel, His Arms.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic ****the**** Hedgehog or any of ****its**** characters. I do however own the OCs**

**In this story, ARK and G.U.N. are working together to create a highly advanced military force.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**PROJECT: MIDNIGHT**

"Attention local Station Square citizens, we have just been informed that ARK is releasing _another_ experiment, Project Midnight. Now Project Midnight was named after the time of her unveiling which takes place at exactly 12:00 tonight. We here at CBA news are digging for all the details we can get at the moment. It's currently 11:45 I'm Cathy Roncho with the latest Station Square news."

"Thank you Cathy. I'm Jenny DeGarma here at CBA studios to discuss ARK's new project. Now I ask you, citizens of Station Square, don't you think this could be a _huge _mistake? With all of the destruction and mayhem caused by their last project (shows video clips of Shadow), Project Shadow, don't you think this could end up in disaster? Oh, I have just been informed that newscaster Cathy Roncho is inside of the G.U.N. base talking with one of the creators of Project Midnight. CBA News, Cathy back to you!"

"Thank you Jenny. I'm currently standing with Gerald Robotnik, the man behind both Project Shadow and Project Midnight. Gerald could you tell us a little about Project Midnight?"

"Well Project Midnight, or as we call her Midnight, is a project designed completely for stealth. With advanced craftiness, incredible speed, and divine sneaking abilities she will easily become G.U.N.'s top assassin. With her main function being to spy she will be able to obtain enormous amounts of more than helpful information which will be a huge advantage for G.U.N. However she is of no relations to our last project, Project Shadow."

**In the homes of viewers…**

Broadcasted on every television, not a single person wasn't watching the report on Project Midnight. Not surprisingly Dr.Eggman, Team Sonic, Team Chaotix, and Team Dark were all watching. And in each household there was talk of the new project. In the Team Sonic and the Team Chaotix household, there was talk of what could go wrong, and what if this project fell into the "wrong" hands. Dr.Eggman however had made plans of stealing the project for his dirty work. But Team Dark was already close by waiting to see what would happen.

"Shadow, are these the same people that created you?"

"Yes. It figures that the fools still haven't learned their lesson. You can't play God. Still, it will be much to our advantage if we could get Project Midnight on our side."

_'Finally, someone who's going through what I went through. Someone I can relate to.'_

**Back to the news…**

"Well it's 11:59 right now only 10 seconds until the great unveiling. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! And there she is!"

She walked out of the base stumbling and looking very confused.

_'Where am I? __W-what's going on__'_

All of the sudden she felt a pain in her left side. "Ouch!" Someone had thrown a rock at her. One of the photographers. Large flashes of light and many shadows began to surround her.

"It has a sense of feeling! Astounding! What will ARK do next!?!?" As the shadows moved closer to her, the 2 G.U.N. guards struggled to keep them back. She was very dizzy and was having trouble staying on her feet. Microphones and questions were being shoved in her face.

"Project Midnight! Could you tell us a little about yourself?" She fell down.

"Well! For G.U.N.'s top _assassin_ you sure are clumsy!" The whole crowd began to laugh at her.

_'Project__ Midnight__? What are they talking about?'_

One of her creators stepped in front of her to answer the hungry newscaster's questions.

"Project Midnight has just emerged into the world. It will take a second for everything to kick in. But we here at ARK assure you that she is foremost the top designed ARK project."

_'Project? What are they talking about? I'm not a project! I'm a human being! Just like them!'_

"I'm not a project!" The whole crowd went silent as soon as she spoke. Then they all burst out in laughter.

"S-stop it! Stop laughing! STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!!" Then a huge golden light began to radiate from her body. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!" she began to lift off the ground, "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?!?!?"

She looked at her hands that now had a blue light that seemed to be excreting from them. Now she was well off the ground and began kicking her legs violently. The whole crowd began to scream and run away from the horrifying scene. Cathy Roncho had fought against the crowd and stood next to G.U.N. officers.

"Ex-excuse me! I'm Cathy Roncho from CBA news! C-could you tell me what's going on?"

"No comment!" She walked up to another officer.

"What's going on?"

"Get back with the other citizens!"

"Aaaaauuuughhh!!!!!" Midnight let out a high pitched screech .Officers began to shoot at her. Her eyes began to glow the same color of blue that was coming from her hands and she fixed her gaze upon the citizens below. They continued to shoot but the bullets had no effect on her.

"STOP! STOP AT ONCE! My beautiful creation! What have they done to you!?!?"

Midnight screamed again and this time the blue beams shot out from her eyes and hands killing the officers and her creator.

The television screen began to blur. But you could see Cathy approach the unstable creation.

_'What a fool.'_ Shadow thought as he watched from the TV.

"Excuse me! Project Midnight! Could you tell me-"She was cut off by a sudden blast. The television screen made a high pitched screech and read, "_We are experiencing technical difficulties. The program you are watching will return soon."_

"Well, that's our cue." Shadow and Rouge stepped out from a small abandoned house nearby where they could watch the whole thing. When they stepped out they witnessed bodies everywhere and watched as the light died out and Midnight fell to the ground.

The picture on the television screen came back on but was a view of the ground. All they could hear was Midnight. She was in a crawling position on the ground and was talking to herself in a low whisper.

"I'm not a project. I'm not a project. I'M NOT A PROJECT!" She swiped her hand at the camera causing it to fly up into the air. It landed next to the corpse of Cathy Roncho, flashing a horrific view of the corpse's face for the audience before the screen went blank.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pictures of Project Midnight will soon be available on my homepage. Reviews are **HIGHLY** appreciated!


End file.
